


In Common

by HoneyBee95



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Clintasha - Freeform, Deaf Clint Barton, F/M, Father Figures, Father-Daughter Relationship, Forced Sex, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Relationship(s), Jealous Bucky Barnes, Jealousy, Loss of Virginity, Natasha Romanov/Clint Barton - Freeform, Non-Consensual, Platonic Relationships, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Natasha Romanov, Red Room, Relationship(s), wolf spider ops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-11 21:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7071538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyBee95/pseuds/HoneyBee95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky is concerned about Natasha's relationship with Clint Barton, and is unsure about how to deal with his conflicting emotions, as the two get closer. </p><p>Or in other words, Bucky has a protective father/brother complex when it comes to Natasha.</p><p>Inspired by the lyrics in Alicia Keys song, In Common.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Common

 

>   
>  _We got way too much in common_  
>  _If I'm being honest with you._  
>  _We got way too much in common_  
>  _Since I'm being honest with you._
> 
> _Who wants to love somebody like me?_  
>  _You wanna love somebody like me?_  
>  _If you could love somebody like me_  
>  _You must be messed up too._  
>  _Who wants to love somebody like me?_  
>  _You wanna love somebody like me?_  
>  _If you could love somebody like me_  
>  _You must be messed up too._  
>  \- Alicia Keys In Common
> 
>  

The first time he noticed, was in Avengers Tower.

  
The team had come back from a particularly taxing fight against Hydra, and whilst everyone sat around, tending to their bruises and cuts, Bucky had gone to the kitchen to find a pack of Ice for Nat. Of course, Bucky knew Natasha could take care of herself, and did not require the help of the ex-soviet-soldier, but as far as things went between them, old habits die hard. He hummed a tuneless song as he retrieved the pack, and walked back with hardly a care in the world. 

Natasha was sat at the very end of the room, back to the rest of the avengers, facing towards the large glass window that overlooked the city. The ex-soviet spy was not alone. Sitting in front of her was a scruffy blonde, his arms and face decorated with plasters of varying sizes and lengths, making him appear like an overgrown rag doll who was doing its best to be of some use to its owner.

Clint Barton was sitting unbearably close to Natasha. And something about that didn’t sit well with James. Shaking the seemingly random feeling off, he approached the two of them, holding a pack of iced peas in his vibranium – curtesy of T’challa – arm. ‘Hey you two’ he said, looking between Natasha and Clint. ‘I brought this for your bruise Nat’ he handed the red-head the pack, who placed it on her purple forehead. ‘Thank you, Buck’ Natasha said, grinning at the man.

Clint smiled too, his scruffy chin forming a lopsided yet sincere smile. Bucky grunted acknowledgement, and watched as Clint bandaged Natasha’s knuckles. Bucky knew he could do a better job than Clint, so could Natasha. With the way he struggled with the bandages, it was a wonder that Natasha hadn’t stopped the archer and told him she could do it herself. But clearly, Natasha wanted to humour him, and allowed him to continue, without a word of complaint.  
And this was what puzzled Bucky. Natasha rarely let anyone _this_ close.

  
The second time, was at Steve’s place.

  
Steve had recently come out to the entire team about his sexuality, and his relationship with Sam. Naturally, Tony wanted to throw a party for patriot and his feathered companion, and after some persuasion, Steve’s flat was filled with the laughter and music of several of the avengers. Bucky, as a rule, tended to sit in the corner, away from everyone else, watching and oftentimes chatting with the guests. Usually, he was not alone. Natasha would join him, and they’d talk about anything and everything together. But for the first time, he was alone. From where Bucky was seated, he could see Natasha with Clint. And she was dancing. It was well known that Natasha was a deeply private individual, who tended to leave more mystery than answers about herself, but this…was new. Natasha could dance.

From where Bucky was seated, he could see Natasha with Clint. And she was dancing. It was well known that Natasha was a deeply private individual, who tended to leave more mystery than answers about herself, but this…was new. Natasha could dance. Of course she could, back in Red Room, Natasha shown out as the best in everything, including their mandatory ballet lessons, the one area of solace she found for herself.

But after her defection from the corporation, she became more closed off and emotionless to the rest of the world. Not that anyone would notice. Only Bucky did. Watching her dance was like watching a phoenix rise from its ashes for the first time. Beautiful, breath-taking and spectacular to the world to behold. Seeing Natasha so free and lively was a strange experience for him, and he found himself a little startled by this sudden change of character. Clint was dancing with her. But with all the finesse of a

Clint was dancing with her. But with all the finesse of a middle-aged white dad at a barbeque.

Bucky scoffed into his beer, and drank slowly, a deliberate eye trained on the two – what he liked to call them – children. He noticed that how Clint’s arm circled Natasha’s waist, the two of them laughing openly as the song ended and Tony made a comment about his dance moves. How he leaned into Nat as they chattered with Pepper, and how shiny Natasha’s eyes got as Clint told a bad dad joke to the congregation.

All of this was extremely subtle to a person who didn’t know Natasha well, and a particular question began to form itself at the back of Bucky’s mind at the beginning of the night. and as the evening wore on, he found it answered the more he observed the two shield agents. He did not like the answer, but he found himself unable to think of any other reason for Natasha’s behaviour, and the strange sensation that had filled his stomach previously, returned once again.

  
It was a few nights after Steve’s coming-out party, that James confronted her about her behaviour. ‘I’m fine Buck, really.’ Natasha said. She was sat crossed legged on her bed, in a strappy black vest and khaki green shorts. Since she had started living in Avengers Tower, Bucky had become a regular visitor. Calling their evening get togethers 'sleepovers'.

She was on her laptop as Bucky questioned her, and made no move to get rid of it as they spoke. Bucky frowned ‘I don’t know Nat, you and him seem to be-‘ Bucky took a breath. It was now or never, and this was it. ‘you’re very close to each other. Why is that?’ there was a pause, and Natasha stopped typing the moment those words left the soldiers lips. She sighed, closed her eyes, and folded the laptop away. ‘Barton, he – ‘ Natasha trailed off, clearly unsure what to say. This was rare too.

‘He?’ Bucky prompted, wanting to know more. Natasha bit the corner of her lip – something she did when she was anxious, a trait that had followed her from childhood - and looked the former soldier in the eye. ‘Were going to start dating soon.’ She said at last. Her expression challenging the senior. Very few things irked the former

Very few things irked the former winter-soldier, and yet somehow, Nat’s confession managed to get on every last one of Bucky’s nerves.

Natasha was a grown woman. Of course she was allowed to date whomever she pleased, but hearing the words come out of her own mouth, only served a new batch of this uncomfortable feeling in his stomach, almost as if it where baked and ready to be served to the man who had brought these feelings about in the first place.

Clint wasn’t a bad man Bucky mused, as he lay awake that night, staring up at his ceiling. But he wasn’t good enough for Natasha, that was for sure. Sure, he was nice, loyal to a fault, funny and charismatic in a unique sense, but as far as being the ideal partner for Natasha, he thought otherwise. Natasha could do much, much better. And he was adamant to make her see that.

  
**Mission:**  
• Sabotage Clint and Natasha’s relationship.

  
That was the plan. Although, someone observing the situation from afar, would say that the ideal title of Bucky’s so called mission was “make Clint look stupid in front of Natasha”. And boy, did he look ridiculous. The first instance involved ice-cream. The two of them deciding to make vanilla and strawberry floats to be exact. It was a particularly hot day in New York, and the team decided to go to the park, enjoy the rays, and have a barbeque. Bucky was unable to concentrate on Steve’s rant about food prices, and Sam’s chortling on how riled up the patriot got. He was too busy glaring holes at the back of Clint’s head.

He was too busy glaring holes at the back of Clint’s head.

The archer and the spy got up from their seats, and headed to the table to make their floats near where Tony and Pepper where seated. Natasha had just begun to walk back to their seat, when the ex-Winter Soldier struck. From where Bucky was seated, to where Clint stood, was a perfect vantage point. He had to be quick. Taking a small rock, large enough to cause damage, yet small enough to go unnoticed, he positioned his hand under the table. Bucky threw it hard and fast.

The sundae glass that held the archers drink exploded in his hands, and the contents fell onto his chest and groin. Laughter filled the air after that. With tony reassuring again and again that he would never let Clint live this one down. The archer merely blushed in embarrassment, too insecure to say anything. Bucky was pleased with this, hoping at the very least, the archer could humble himself from the incident, but that was where his plan had back fired.

Natasha, having witnessed Clint’s “accident” did not take kindly to the way Tony ridiculed the said man. She looked at Tony, not with a glare, but with gaze that said “fuck with him, and you’re fucking with me.” Tony’s laughter stopped after that. Too freaked out to continue. And too nervous to hold the spy’s deadly gaze.  

Walking back to Avengers Tower, would have been a nightmare for Clint. With people snickering and small children pointing at the wet white stains on the archer's groin, painted as a mental image in the ex-soviet-soldiers head. Had his plan gone accordingly.

 But Natasha had taken it upon herself to dump her own float on her body. And somehow, she managed to look worse than Clint.

 Anyone with a lewd imagination, would have said that the white stains smeared onto The Widows body, where of erotic origin. And as the team made their way back, Bucky was very aware of several elderly men snickering at the sight of her, attention away from Clint, directed towards her, as the pair held hands, walking through the buzz of New York.

 

**Mission:**

  * Spend More Time with Natasha.



This one seemed fairly simple. Natasha and Bucky technically lived together, so finding things to do was relatively easy. It was supposed to be easy.

But fate had other ideas, and the plan was a failure.

On the first night of the operation, Bucky had everything set. Order Pizza, have a Disney Movie Marathon until the early hours of the morning (Bucky had been a fan of Disney since he was a child, so catching up on the latest movies worked in his favour), join Sam and Steve for their routine jog, grab breakfast and spend the day filling S.H.I.E.L.D documents for leads on Hydra.

With a rate like that, Bucky was sure Natasha would be too tired to function, and he smiled smugly to himself as he and Natasha set up the living room. Tony had left the building for the pair to use to their own devices, and with his unlimited access to film and media outlets, this plan would go immaculately.

The door rang, and Bucky ran towards it. ‘Don’t worry J.A.R.V.I.S’ The Soldier called, cutting off the A.I from announcing who was at the door. ‘I’ll get it!’ he opened the door with as much enthusiasm as he could muster, in higher spirits than before, and ready to pay the pizza deliveryman a tip for the good mood he was in.  

Only to met by a scruffy Blonde with a lopsided smile, eating a slice of pizza.

‘Hey Buck!’ Clint said, hugging the stupefied soldier. One hand holding the pizza box, his mouth full of the said item, and his free arm wrapped around his – Bucky’s – shoulders.

‘Why are you here?’ Bucky gaped stupidly, honestly too confused as to how the archer had wound up at the front door. ‘I invited him’ Natasha said walking forward, and embracing the archer. ‘Clint’s farm has flooded and he needed a place to stay, so I invited him to stay with us for a bit.’

She picked up the bags that Bucky had completely missed that where sat by the front the door, and nodded towards the building. ‘I spoke to Tony already; he was more than happy to have him here.’ Clint walked past The Soldier, and nodded at him. ‘Nice pyjamas’ he said acknowledging the bright yellow batman logo on his chest.  

‘You and Nat love that guy’

But Bucky could barely hear a word of what Clint said, his mind tearing itself apart in fury at how badly his plan had failed. And to make matters worse, the plan was followed to the tee, and still Natasha and Clint where still hanging out together, as though the two of them hadn’t just annihilated his well thought out plan.

\---

Mission:

  * Talk to Clint.



As far as Bucky was concerned, this was the only way he could see getting his point across without it failing spectacularly.  Clint and Natasha had gone somewhere much to Bucky’s chagrin, and he found himself playing noughts and crosses against himself as he waited for them. ‘Ms. Romanoff and Mr Barton have just arrived, sir’ J.A.R.V.I.S declared over the comm. Bucky got up immediately. Half excited to see Natasha, and desperate to give Clint a piece of his mind. The doors to the lift slid open, and Natasha and Clint stepped out.

Something was off.

For some strange reason, Barton wouldn’t hold Bucky’s gaze. His skin was flushed and his hair was all over the place. More so than usual.

Natasha on the other hand, was similar. On the surface, one would assume that she was fine. Not a hair out of place, and not a stitch of her persona undone. But Bucky knew her.

He knew her better than most. And with the soft gnawing at the corner of her lips, and her silence rather than be the first to greet him when she was away, screamed that something had happened.

The flushed skin, the gnawed cheeks, the messy hair. All where hallmarks of an intimate nature.

And Bucky saw red.

Barton was pinned to the wall, a vibranium arm wrapped around his throat, and nose bloodied. All Bucky wanted to do was hurt him. He wanted to hurt him so bad.  Clint was shouting at the top of his voice, but Bucky barely heard a word. He growled with the same ferocity as a wolf, and prepared his fist to deliver another blow the archers stupid face.

But the hit never landed. But Bucky did. Somehow he found himself in the air, flying into a table, and lying on broken shards of table glass staring up at the ceiling.

How had that happened?

Bucky turned his head to the where he had been standing before. Natasha stood there, heaving, one hand supporting Clint, the other ready to do more damage. Her single gauntlet charged and ready to deliver a blow.

‘How could you?’ he hissed, question for Clint, but staring up at Natasha with accusation. Natasha said nothing, but led Barton towards the door of his room. But before she was completely out of the living space, she spoke. ‘I’m not a little girl anymore _James_ ’ she said his name with slight emotion, anger in her voice. ‘you of all people should know that by now.’

\---

It was mandatory procedure, that as soon as the girls turned 14, they attend comfort classes. Everyone went through this without exception, and nothing could be done to stop it. And for some sick reason, something that completely evaded Bucky’s better judgement, many of the instructors looked forward to this yearly ritual.

This year in particular, was Natasha’s turn. She and her peers would undergo the 30 day long lessons. One hour, one day. Natasha was the top of her class. Many of the instructors spoke highly of her natural talent and strength, a figure who stood out above all others.

On the one hand, this was good. Her future was bright. But on the other hand, there was no denying the lecherous looks and behaviour she earned from many of the men in charge, her talents a magnet for unwanted thoughts. Or the disdainful attitude the girls around her tossed whenever she entered the room, envious of her natural abilities.

She was alone. Just like him. Both of them weapons and alone.  

Bucky had been assigned to Red Room, merely to act as an instructor for the girls. Nothing more. Nothing less. Yet in the process, somehow he had become attached to Natasha. Of all the girls there, it was Natasha.

And even he didn’t know why.

The little red girl was unique, and he loved her dearly for it. Natasha hadn’t yet mastered the art of the perfect poker face yet, and for him, and many others around them, it was clear that she felt the same.

His Little Red Widow – something he liked to call her - had become a daughter to him. And he was adamant to protect her as best as he could.

Weapons weren’t supposed to have opinions. Neither where they allowed the right to ask for anything. But the for the first time since his assignment to the corporation, he asked them for something. And none of the instructors there could deny him.

It was in those moments that Bucky realised just how small Natasha was.

She didn’t want to do this. Neither of them wanted to do this. But it was the kindest and most merciful option thus far.

In hindsight, Bucky could never quite get the image of Natasha, small, young and “liberated” of her innocence after it was all over. The bed dotted with blood, and her figure shivering at its corner as Bucky got dressed.  

‘This is the first Natalia’ he said, voice in thick Russian as he stroked her face tenderly. An effort to comfort her. ‘But it will by no means be the last.’

For a month, the two of them “trained” together, and by the end of it, Bucky found he loathed himself more than he ever had before.

When he first pitched his idea to the instructors, they merely laughed. Saying that it was a rite of passage. ‘Every girl must go through with it’ they said ‘anyone who refuses will be cleansed. That’s just the way it is.’

There was no other option available, other than offering himself up as her instructor. The idea was cruel. But it was merciful at the same time.

Bucky could never quite get Natasha’s fear and horror out of his mind after he explained the situation and leant into her.

Even years on, he woke up at night weeping.

Wishing, he hadn’t robbed her of her innocence, and vowing to protect her.  

\---

 ‘I just don’t get it’ Bucky sighed exasperated. A week had passed since Bucky had violently attacked Clint, and Natasha had stopped talking to him. The air was thick with tension around Avengers Tower, Steve had tried talking to Nat but she refused to budge, still unhappy that her former mentor had struck her partner.

Bucky couldn’t say that he was sorry for what he had done, he was convinced that he only did it for the best interest of Natasha, yet somehow she refused to see it that way.

She was being selfish, not him.

T’challa sat in front of him, testing the contents of his drink with a straw. Eyes focussed on Bucky’s. The king merely raised a single eyebrow, acknowledging the ex-soviet-soldier’s story and went back to eating his fries.

‘It seems to me James’ he said, wiping his mouth delicately with a napkin – God why did everything he did look so damn attractive? -  ‘that you don’t trust Natasha enough.’ The King picked up his burger as he said this, still unused to the eating habits of the American public, holding it with one hand his fingers barely holding onto the bun.

Something like this would be comical to Bucky, but today was not that day. The Soldier rolled his eyes, grabbed T’challa’s other hand, and used it to support the rest of his burger, to stop it from dropping.

‘You don’t understand T’challa, I’ve known Natasha for a very long time. I can’t just let her date the first guy she meets.’

‘And why do you think he’s the first?’

‘Well for starters, have you even met the guy?’

‘Yes, I have actually’ T’challa said, taking a tentative bite out of the meat, still unsure of how a burger worked. ‘And he seems like quite a fine fellow. Someone I would even bless with Shuri’s hand if I found that they where courting.’

Bucky choked on his milkshake.

‘You would trust him with _Shuri?_ ’ he said shocked by his confession. T’challa shrugged, ignoring his outburst. ‘Why wouldn’t I? he is loyal, hardworking and just in all that he does. He seems like the perfect candidate for a brother-in-law’

‘You just described the traits of a Hufflepuff’

‘I do not understand that reference’ T’challa frowned ‘but the point remains james, that Natasha is no longer a child. Neither is she your responsibility. When Steve went away to become Captain America, you had no problem releasing your leash on him. Why is Natasha any different?’

Bucky thought for a moment, and found he could not find a legitimate answer. T’challa smiled at him, stroking the soldiers arm.

‘Natasha has grown up James. Its time you let her do it.’

\---

Finding Clint is usually very easy. The man had a tendency to make a lot of noise wherever he went as Bucky learned in time. But it was quiet. Which usually meant that he – Clint - was off training somewhere.

Bucky found the archer in one of the indoor shooting ranges. Perfecting the craft, he was already exceptional at. Bucky raised an eyebrow when his arrow cut straight through another that had already hit the bullseye, mimicking the same shot from the movie _Brave._

‘Nice shot’ the assassin said. But Clint didn’t respond, loading his bow again. Bucky knocked on the safety glass, finally catching the archer’s attention. ‘Oh’ he said surprised. The archer picked up two purple disks and placed them in his ears.

Hearing aids.

The archer came out of the closed off room and greeted Bucky with his signature sincere smile. His plastered nose where Bucky had hit him stretching with the muscles in his face.

‘I didn’t know you wore hearing aids’ Bucky began, hoping to ease the archer. He wasn’t very good at hiding his feelings, and Bucky could sense his anxiety before he even stepped out of the room.

‘Yeah’ the blonde said, scratching his head ‘I’ve had them all my life. I don’t really _need_ them to be fair. I can read peoples lips. But it’s always nice to have.’

‘Oh, really?’

‘Yeah’

‘I see’

Clint could still barely hold Bucky’s gaze, and the conversation was awkward. Bucky sighed, and spoke up.

‘Listen Clint, I know you and Natasha are a-‘he hesitated, looking for a correct word ‘ _thing_ now, but I care about her. Other than Steve, she’s the only family I have.’  

‘I would never hur-‘

‘it’s not about hurting her Clint’ Bucky interrupted, raising a hand. ‘she can do that to you on her own. It’s about her as a person. Her wellbeing and her own security.’

The assassin sighed and rubbed his forehead continuing. ‘I’ll be honest Clint. I can’t say that I _like_ you. But I can’t say that I _completely_ dislike you. Natasha has seen and done things you can never imagine, and she needs someone to be there for her when the going gets tough.’

Bucky surveyed Clint’s face. The archer was listening intently.

‘You are a good man Clint, but all I ask is that you be there for her. Can you promise me that?’

The archer nodded. Realising the weight of the assassin’s words, and nodding in response. Bucky placed a hand on the archer’s shoulder. ‘Thank You. And I hope you can forgive me for attacking you.’

‘Hey’ Clint said, grinning. ‘That’s all water under the bridge now. All we can do now is move forward. Wanna grab some pizza old man?’

‘You know I’m an assassin right?’

\---

Natasha stood at the aisle facing Clint. For the first time since meeting him, Clint finally managed to realise the use of a hair brush, his blonde scruff neatly done for his big day. No matter what anybody said, Bucky would never admit he cried when Natasha signed ‘I do’ fully realising how grown up she was. And she was happy. For the first time, Bucky could see that she was happy.

And he allowed himself too finally feel the same way too.

Bucky knew that Natasha believed that she did not deserve happiness due to all the misery that she had caused. And Bucky had felt the exact same way. It was something that they had in common. Maybe Bucky would not receive his own happiness in the end, but seeing Natasha happy, was enough to make him happy.


End file.
